tvficticiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
OSCN Network (Estados Unidos)
OSCN, es un canal de televisión que emite por TDT bajo la norma ATSC en los Estados Unidos. El canal pertenece al conglomerado GlobeVis Corporation y resultó de la fusión de 2 cadenas norteamericanas: The OS, y CPTV (Capitalia TV) en 2004, tras la bancarrota de esta última. OSCN emite una programación generalista con bastante producciones originales, información, noticias y deportes. El canal puede verse a través de una red de estaciones propias y afiliadas en los Estados Unidos, Puerto Rico, y territorios de Ultramar norteamericanos. Historia Antes de la cadena OSCN, los canales que la antecedieron fueron: The OS Network y Capitalia Network. The OS Omega TV (primer nombre de The OS) inició transmisiones a mediados de los años 80 en la ciudad de Boston, a través de la estación WOBS-TV, en sus primeros años, tenia poca programación original, y reducido tiempo de transmision al día. Ya pasando los años se consolida, y aumenta la programación propia obteniendo varios éxitos en el mercado de Boston. A finales de los 80's inicia su expansión en la costa Este de los Estados Unidos. El mayor golpe de la cadena fue adquirir a varias estaciones independientes a mediados de los 90's, con esto permitió al canal llegar a los competitivos mercados de Nueva York y Los Ángeles. Lentamente comenzó a ganarse un puesto entre los principales partícipes del rubro televisivo ficticio norteamericano. Para 1994 coincidiendo con el estreno de nuevas cadenas para Nueva York. Omega TV, sufre su primer gran rebranding, y se decide cambiar el nombre a The OS, el cual mantendria hasta el dia de la fusion con CPTV. También inaugura nuevos estudios centrales en la ciudad de Nueva York, que se complementaban con los estudios de Boston. Durante principios de la decada pasada, tuvo un bajon general el rating, pero para 2003 ya se recupera. Luego la empresa madre de The OS, la compañia de telecomunicaciones GlobeVis inicia las operaciones para adquirir a la quebrada CPTV, a mediados de 2005 Capitalia TV Capitalia TV, o simplemente CPTV, inició operaciones en 1990 en la ciudad de Los Angeles, obteniendo varios exitos en los 90's, pero para 2000 en adelante tuvo un bajón significativo de audiencia, coincidiendo con las dificultades financieras de su empresa madre Inexvision. Finalmente la compañia anuncia la compra por parte del grupo GlobeVis del canal y de la empresa, y se anuncia una nueva cadena que reemplazará a ambas. La era OSCN En marzo de 2005 se inicia la nueva cadena sucesora de The OS y CPTV, el nuevo canal llevará de nombre OSCN (sigla para OS Capitalia Network), y aumenta su cobertura nacional, además de inaugurar nuevas estaciones propias, aunque la estación afiliada en Nueva York WABS-TV no es contada como estacion propia, pues tiene co-propiedad de la misma con Alther Telecommunication Company. El rating de OSCN en general fue bajo por unos meses, pero ya desde 2007 se recupera y es una de las cadenas ficticias lideres en los Estados Unidos. En enero de 2011 el grupo multimedia Viszler Company adquiere el 10% de OSCN Television Network, en un acuerdo por más de US$100.000.000. Para enero de 2013 se estrena la nueva imagen de la cadena, con nuevos logos, gráficos y también la señal pasa a llamarse OSCN permamentemente, y abandona el significado original de esta. En mayo de 2013 el co-propietario de OSCN, Viszler Company pasará a llamarse Obtivision America, por lo que llegarán al canal nuevos accionistas desde América Latina, lo que está siendo mal visto por grupos nacionalistas americanos, pero el nuevo grupo se defiende, y aseguran la labor profesional de Obtivision. Además esto no llevará a adquirir más porcentaje del canal, se mantendrán solo con el 10% de OSCN Television Network por unos años, mientras que los canales de cable de GlobeVis Corp, siguen siendo 100% propiedad de la compañía. Programación de OSCN Para Septiembre de 2013 principalmente su programación se compone de: Series propias renovadas * Final Day (ciencia ficción) * Mr. Drates (drama) * My Life By Half (drama) * 13 Guns (crimen) * Out of The Pride (comedia) * Dogs Channel (comedia) * The Extravagant Ones (drama) * Point of Darkness (romance-drama) * Full Metal Squad (policial) * The Other Mind (soap opera) * The Tanills and Me (sitcom) * Class of Flies (comedia-acción) Entretenimiento * Chronicles of to live (late show) * Looked at the stars (magazine) * Shows and the night (estelar de conversación) * World upside-down (comedia) * Breakfast Direct (matinal) * Caught in the music (competencia de talentos) * Pace In The Box (estelar de concursos) * 30 Minutes In The World (reportajes) * Jake and The Night (late show y stand up comedy) * Yesterday Dimension (reality) Noticias * The OSCN News Central (informativo central) * The OSCN Action Views (informativos de las afiliadas) * Midnight of News (informativo nocturno) * First View News (informativo matinal) Deportes * OSCN Sports Central (informativo deportivo) * NFL on OSCN (inicia nueva temporada en septiembre 2013) * NBA on OSCN (regresará a finales de 2013) * MLB on OSCN * Nascar on OSCN * MLS on OSCN Infantil y Adolescentes * OSCN Kids Central (bloque infantil de los fin de semana) * OSCN Teen Square (bloque para adolescentes y jovenes de los sábados) Horario de programas emitidos en OSCN En negrita: programación local, que varia por cada estación afiliada a OSCN. La estación afiliada con más programacion propia es WABS-TV de Nueva York. LUNES A VIERNES: * 02:00 - programación Local * 05:00 - OSCN Local News * 06:30 - First View News (noticiario nacional) * 07:00 - Breakfast Direct (matinal) * 11:00 - Looked at The Stars (magazine) * 12:00 - OSCN Local News * 12:30 - Programación Local * 13:00 - The Other Mind (soap opera) * 14:00 - The Tanill's & Me (sitcom) * 14:30 - Connected With You (magazine) * 16:00 - Challenge of Millons (concurso) * 17:00 - Programación Local * 18:00 - Noticiario Local PM * 18:30 - The OSCN News Central (noticiario nacional) * 19:00 - What the TV took to itself (concurso) * 20:00 - OSCN PrimeTime * 23:00 - Noticiario Local * 23:30 - Midnight of News (noticiario nacional) * 00:00 - Chronicles of To Live (late show) * 01:30 - Programación local PRIMETIME LUNES: * 20:00 - My Life By Half (drama) * 21:00 - The Extravagant Ones (drama) * 22:00 - Point of Darkness (drama-romance) PRIMETIME MARTES: * 20:00 - Dogs Channel (comedia) * 20:30 - Out of The Pride (comedia) * 21:00 - Mr. Drates (drama-comedia) * 22:00 - World Upside-down (comedia) PRIMETIME MIERCOLES: * 20:00 - Full Metal Squad (crimen) * 21:00 - 13 Guns (Crimen) * 22:00 - Final Day (acción) PRIMETIME JUEVES: * 20:00 - Far from my Body (docu-reality) * 21:00 - Yesterday Dimension (reality) * 22:00 - Shows And The Night (entrevistas + música) PRIMETIME VIERNES: * 20:00 - Caught in the music (concurso) * 21:00 - OSCN Movie Central (estrenos y telefilms) SABADO: * 02:00 - Programación Local * 05:00 - Noticiario Local * 06:30 - First View News Saturday * 07:00 - Breakfast Direct Weekend * 09:00 - OSCN Kids Central * 13:00 - OSCN Sports Central (noticiario deportivo nacional) * 13:30 - Sports Live on OSCN (transmision en vivo de eventos deportivos) * 17:00 - Programación Local * 18:00 - Noticiario local * 18:30 - The OSCN News Central Saturday * 19:00 - Programación Local * 20:00 - OSCN Teen Square (series juveniles y anime) * 21:00 - Yesterday Dimension Saturday * 21:30 - 30 Minutes In The World (reportajes) * 22:00 - Class of Flies (comedia-acción) * 23:00 - Noticiario local * 23:30 - Jake and The Night (late show) DOMINGO: * 01:00 - Programación Local * 05:00 - Noticiario Local * 06:30 - First View News Saturday * 07:00 - Breakfast Direct Weekend (matinal) * 09:00 - Programación local * 11:00 - National Voice (conversación) * 12:00 - Sports Live on OSCN (transmision en vivo de eventos deportivos) * 17:30 - OSCN News Central * 18:00 - Noticiario local * 18:30 - The OSCN News Central Sunday * 19:00 - OSCN Movie Central Sunday * 21:00 - Caught in the music (edicion estelar) * 22:00 - Pace In The Box (estelar de concursos) * 23:30 - Noticiario Local * 23:59 - Programación local Estaciones afiliadas en el territorio continental de los Estados Unidos Alabama * Birmingham - WQER Canal 12 Alaska * Anchorage - KANR Canal 22 Arizona * Phoenix - KABS Canal 02 (estación propia y operada) * Tucson - KTQZ Canal 06 Arkansas * Little Rock - KLRO Canal 09 California * Fresno - KESS-TV Canal 37 * Los Angeles - KCIP-TV Canal 06 (estación propia y operada) (señal principal costa oeste) * Monterey Bay - KRIC-TV Canal 11 * Sacramento - KOSC Canal 22 * San Diego - KOSD-TV Canañ 60 * San Francisco - KOBA Canal 25 (estación propia y operada) Carolina del Norte * Charlotte - WUCH Canal 23 * Raleight - WRAO-TV Canal 33 Carolina del Sur * Columbia - WUDK Canal 60 Colorado * Colorado Springs y Pueblo - KEAG-TV Canal 02 * Denver - KOBD Canal 13 Connecticut * Hartford - WTFO Canal 45 Dakota del Norte * Fargo - KLSE Canal 03 Dakota del Sur * Sioux Falls - KSFT Canal 04 Delaware * Wilmington - WWID Canal 22 Distrito de Columbia * Washington D.C. - WSVX-TV Canal 10 (estación propia y operada) Florida * Jacksonville - WISV Canal 02 * Miami - WISL Canal 30 * Orlando - WSBA Canal 32 * Pensacola - WPES-TV Canal 02 * Tampa - WITC Canal 05 Georgia * Augusta - WAGN Canal 09 * Atlanta - WNAT-TV Canal 20 (estación propia y operada) * Columbus WVDF Canal 25 Hawaii * Honolulu - KOHW Canal 06 Idaho * Boise - KOBC Canal 22 Illinois * Chicago - WTIO-TV Canal 12 (estación propia y operada) * Rockford - WROI-TV Canal 10 * Springfield - WILS Cana 54 Indiana * Forth Wayne - WITF Canal 28 * Indianápolis - WIDY Canal 03 Iowa * Des Moines - KCDM Canal 07 Kansas * Wichita - KWKS Canal 22 Kentucky * Louisville - WOSL Canal 50 Lousiana * Baton Rouge - WBBI-TV Canal 02 * New Orleans - WSED Canal 13 Maine * Portland Metro Area - KPMO Canal 20 Maryland * Baltimore - WSID Canal 44 Massachusetts * Boston - WOBS-TV Canal 10 (estación propia y operada) * Springfield - WDWE Canal 04 Michigan * Detroit - WOBD Canal 09 (estación propia y operada) * Grand Rapids - WGDI Canal 55 Minnesotta * Minneapolis - WMOS Canal 27 Mississippi * Jackson - WMST Canal 13 Missouri * Kansas City - KABE Canal 13 * St. Louis - KDWS Canal 21 Montana * Billings - KOBM Canal 13 Nebraska * Omaha - KNTI Canal 23 Nevada * Las Vegas - KLVT Canal 49 * North Las Vegas - KLVN Canal 68 Nueva Hampshire * Manchester - WABM-TV Canal 57 Nueva Jersey * Newark (le llega la estación WABS-TV de Nueva York City) * Trenton (le llega la estación WABS-TV de Nueva York City) Nueva York * Albany - WASA-TV Canal 21 * Buffalo - WBNY Canal 33 * Nueva York City - WABS-TV Canal 12 (Estación ancla de costa este) * Rochester - WRNY Canal 24 * Syracuse - WJAN Canal 11 Nuevo México * Albuquerque - KNMO Canal 16 Ohio * Columbus - WYDW Canal 03 * Cleveland - WOOH Canal 13 * Cincinnati - WYUE Canal 03 Oklahoma * Oklahoma City - KRGE Canal 11 Oregon * Portland - KOPG Canal 40 Pensylvania * Harrisburg - WIHR Canal 51 * Philadelphia - WOXI Canal 11 (estación propia y operada) * Pittsburgh - WPTS Canal 26 Rhode Island * Providence - WRHD Canal 04 Tennesee * Menphis - WMON Canal 06 * Nashville - WNAY Canal 07 Texas * Austin - KDBA Canal 08 * Corpus Christi - KDEC Canal 09 * Dallas - Forth Worth - KDMB Canal 12 (estación propia y operada) * Houston - KTTF Canal 25 (estación propia y operada) * El Paso - KJSG Canal 39 * San Antonio - KYUE Canal 07 Utah * Salt Lake City - KUTS-TV Canal 21 Vermont * Burlington - WBBO-TV Canal 58 Virginia * Hampton Road Region - WTHM Canal 48 * Richmond - WDMB-TV Canal 05 Virginia Oriental * Huntington - Ashland - Ironton - WWVO-TV Canal 20 Washington * Seattle - KOSS-TV Canal 08 (estación propia y operada) * Spokane - KUSE Canal 10 Wisconsin * Madison - WSMA Canal 24 * Milwaukee - WTRQ Canal 26 Wyoming * Cheyenne - KWYO-TV Canal 07 En Territorio Insular de Estados Unidos Puerto Rico * San Juan - WOPR Canal 28 Islas Virgenes Estadounidenses * Charlotte Amalie - WVIU-LP Canal 07 Superestaciones Para mantener una cobertura total en los EE.UU., las estaciones propias WABS-TV, WTIO-TV, y KCIP-TV pueden visualizarse vía satélite en Fybtel TV por ejemplo a nivel nacional, pero solo en los mercados donde no haya canales locales afiliados a OSCN, o en zonas donde haya mala recepción de las estaciones afiliadas a la cadena. Canales hermanos de OSCN en los Estados Unidos Durante los años, y antes de la fusion de The OS y Capitalia Network para formar a OSCN, el grupo GlobeVis poseia varios canales de cable. Tras el estreno y consolidación de la cadena, se empezó a expandir la marca OSCN en la tv de pago, por algunas señales de GlobeVis corp. Actualmente los canales hermanos de OSCN Estados Unidos son: * OSCN News 24: canal de noticias, enfocado a la actualidad nacional e internacional. * OSCN Financial Network: canal enfocado a la información economica y de empresas. Posee 2 versiones internacionales. Una para europa, y la otra para la región Asia Pacífico (incluye a Australia). * Midway: canal de series y entretenimiento. El canal también tiene versiones locales en Gran Bretaña y Australia. * Bunkids: canal infantil, que posee varios canales temáticos. El canal también está disponible en Canadá, Gran Bretaña, los países nordicos, y Australia. * Bunker TV: canal músical. posee señales hermanas. El canal está disponible también en Canadá, y Gran Bretaña. * DBC Suite: canal de entretencion, y estilos de vida. El canal británico DBC, actualmente no tiene relación alguna a este canal. * OSCN Movieland: canal de películas básicas. Disponible en Gran Bretaña, y hasta octubre 2013 en Latinoamérica y Brasil. * Tele-OS: canal enfocado al público latino. * GVS Suite: suite deportiva, que se compone de varios canales nacionales, y regionales. OSCN en el Mundo Canadá Algunas estaciones fronterizas de OSCN pueden visualizarse en varios cableoperadores Canadienses, alguna de estas estaciones son: OSCN Boston, OSCN Seattle, y OSCN Detroit. En Julio 2013 se lanzaron los canales de cable: OSCN Square y OSCN Rush, que son manejados por la compañía Iskaith Telecom, los 2 canales son de entretenimiento general, y no necesariamente transmiten todos los contenidos de OSCN USA. Latinoamérica El canal latino OSCN (Latinoamérica) usa su nombre bajo licencia, y además mantiene una alianza con la cadena, aportando mucho de sus contenidos a esta señal. Pero OSCN EE.UU., no es propietaria de OSCN Latinoamérica, y la sigla tiene otro significado en esta región. Además posee señales hermanas: OSCN Mundo, OSCN Xtrem, y OSCN Brasil (este solo emite en Brasil) como OSCN L.A., estos canales tampoco tienen relación alguna con GlobeVis Corp y OSCN USA. Además las estaciones locales: OSCN El Paso, y OSCN San Diego, están disponibles en las ciudades mexicanas de Tijuana, Ciudad Juarez y en otras localidades fronterizas con EE.UU. Europa En 2008 se lanzó el canal EUROSCN que emite parte de sus contenidos, y de otros propios. El canal es manejado por GigaView, (la división europea de GlobeVis corp), pero a diferencia de su canal hermano estadounidense, la señal se enfoca más en estilos de vida. En 2010 se inicia el arriba definitivo de la marca OSCN a europa, tras adquirir un mayor porcentaje en GigaView (una compañia europea enfocada en la creación y distribución de contenido) donde GlobeVis era accionista minoritario. Entre las primeras medidas fue el reemplazo de algunos canales de la suite Giga en varios paises de europa, por la marca OSCN. Asi quedaron los nuevos canales de Gigaview desde 2011: * Giga1: canal generalista, pasó a llamarse OSCN Edge. * Giga Loves: canal de series y cine romantico, pasó a llamarse OSCN Drama. * Giga Smile: canal de series enfocado a al comedia, pasó a llamarse OSCN Smile * Giga Movies: canal de cine básico, pasó a llamarse OSCN Movieland. Ya a mediados de 2012 se lanzan versiones locales de OSCN en algunos países, como España y en Portugal, y recientemente fue lanzado OSCN Premium en julio 2013, donde transmitirá contenidos en directo desde OSCN y otras cadenas de EE.UU. para el público británico en primera instancia. Australia OSCN Television Network, mantiene una alianza con el canal australiano MeTro Broadcasting Network en cuanto a entretenimiento y noticias. Ambas compañías lanzaron a mediados de 2013: OSCN Unix el primer canal de la region asia pacifico, que lleva la marca OSCN. Es una señal de entretenimiento general, disponible en Apsat y Globecom Australia. Categoría:Canales de televisión ficticios de Estados Unidos Categoría:GlobeVis Categoría:Obtivision